


Road Work Ahead? I sure hope it does.

by thebatmandiaries



Series: Umbrella Academy oneshots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A short fic, Gen, because why not, five and his knowledge of memes and vines, originally posted on my tumblr, trolling his siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Klaus (along with the others) don't think Five know pop culture. They are wrong. So in revenge, Five trolls them.





	Road Work Ahead? I sure hope it does.

**Author's Note:**

> (Wrote on my phone early in the morning, apologies for this not being the best and/or ooc. Set when they are kids, but still saved the world, they just can’t go back. Idk, but enjoy nonetheless.) Posted on tumblr a few days ago, so I figured I might as well post it here too. 
> 
> Apologies if the format is off. 
> 
> All rights go to respective owners, title is from the drew gooden vine.
> 
> Also, you can join my discord: [here](https://discord.gg/n4jVRB)

Five didn’t mean for it to get this far. It was just some harmless trolling in his part, nothing more.

Hey, when one gets stuck in an apocalyptic wasteland with no one one around for years on end, you take what humor you can get.

And he loved confusing his siblings.

Especially about things as trivial as this.

 

* * *

 

It started off innocently enough.

“It’s not like he even gets the reference. Vine came out when? 2012?” Klaus laughed.

“2013.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Regardless I doubt our darling older brother even knows what I’m saying.” Klaus waved a hand.

Five knew then and there it was his mission to get petty revenge on his siblings for underestimating him.

“What’s…vine?” He titled his head in confusion.

“A service where you made funny videos, now, anyway, don’t we have something to do?” Allison raised an eye brow.

They all left the room as the weekly family outing commenced. It had started after they saved the world, and everyone else. Allison decided it was mandatory for everyone to be close again, so she made a weekly family outing.

It usually consisted of going out to eat or a walk around the park, anything family-related really.

Five didn’t completely hate it, but he’d be damned if he ever said so.

 

* * *

 

His gun just clicked. He checked the magazine-empty-and made a decision.

“This bitch empty-yeet!” He three the empty gun in the would be muggers face.

Diego gave him a raised eyebrow and shook his head, as if dispelling a thought.

Five smirked.  _The plan was going well._

 

* * *

 

Allison looks at Ben and Klaus, looking sheepish.

They had all ran away from the police as Ben and Klaus had been tagging something on a side of a building, which was a big no-no.

Five is pacing to the side and turns to them. “When will you learn? That your actions HAVE CONSQUENCES!” He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

They looked at him and laughed.

 

* * *

 

He needed caffeine, and there was no coffee left, and he needed something to tide him over until Allison got back. He supposed he could have went out and got coffee, but didn’t have any money so this was his only option.

Luther was sitting at the table, reading a book, ignoring him.

He grabbed a coke glass and a poured a bottle of Pepsi.

Loud enough for Luther to hear, he said “Pepsi bottle in a Coca Cola glass, I don’t give a damn.”

Luther raised an eye brow and turned back to his book.

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me you are doing this on purpose.” Vanya said to him while they were sitting in the backyard, on a bench.

“Of course I am.” Five smirked.

“They are going crazy trying to figure it out if you mean it or just a coincidence.” She smiled, turning a page in her book.

“Good.”

He left it at that.

 

* * *

 

“You have to be doing it on purpose! There’s no other explanation!” Klaus yelled at Five.

Five shrugged, neither denying it confirming what Klaus said.

“He has to!”

“You said it yourself Klaus, he doesn’t even know what Vine is, right?” Vanya looked to Five and laughed silently.

“Yeah, I am old right? Don’t know how to use any technology.” He said, smirking.

“You are a troll and I hate this family.” Klaus left the room.

Everyone turned him. He shrugged.

“Don’t underestimate my knowledge of pop culture next time.” He said, walking out of the room, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

He smirked.  _That’ll teach them._

**Author's Note:**

> [you can reblog it here](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/post/183624938154/a-quick-fic)


End file.
